


It's Over When It's Over

by daughter_of_hades_123



Series: Ripples in the Web [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Infinity Gems, Irondad, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_hades_123/pseuds/daughter_of_hades_123
Summary: "With great power comes great responsibility."-Penelope "Penny" Parker had a responsibility to the people of earth to ensure their greatest defender survived.After all, the world needed Iron Man more than a friendly neighborhood Spider-girl, right?





	It's Over When It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> So they've recently released the official Far From Home trailer, and oh my goodness the wounds still have not healed for me from the Endgame! But it did get me thinking on certain what-ifs because let's face it, we all wonder at one point or another.
> 
> And who better to experiment with than a certain little spider, who I m making a female because why the flippin fudge notxP
> 
> Again, no beta unfortunately, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Anyway, this does contain spoilers for Endgame obviously, so read at your own risk and enjoy!!XD

“ **Always remember Penny, with great power comes great responsibility** .”

 

* * *

 

 They say just before someone dies their life flashes before their very eyes; their greatest moments, their most epic fails, and. of course, those silly things in-between that they normally would have never given a second glance. The things that make us who we are, whether it’s a hero or just a kid trying to do right by her dearly departed uncle.

 " _ You can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-girl if... if there’s no neighborhood to save, am I right _ ?" She remembered saying.

_ ‘And you can’t be Iron Man, earth’s greatest defender, if you’re gone _ .’ Penny’s exhausted mind supplied while she wiped a fresh stream of blood from her mouth. She had just returned from being vaporized, along with Doctor Strange and a whole armada of heroes – all of them teaming up for one purpose: Stopping Thanos. It was like something from one of her justice league comics, and it was awesome! Or at least, she initially thought so.

 As powerful as everyone appeared to be – that Danvers lady took down a whole freakin airship! – it wasn’t enough. Even with the combined might of Miss Danvers, Cap’, Mr. Stark, Thor and so many others, Thanos was still winning. When it came to her, she did her best to hold onto the infinity gauntlet, even while getting pummeled into the ground before being saved by Captain America – since when could he wield Thor’s hammer!? – and passed it onto Danvers after the blonde superheroine took down the airship that was firing down on all of them.

 Penny was left bruised, bloodied and with an all too familiar sense of helplessness; left feeling like a tiny fish stuck in a very large pond she simply didn’t belong in. Even so, she tried not to focus on stray thoughts; they were in the middle of a battle after all! She had to focus, as Mr. Stark would say.

 She found herself focusing on - in a brief moment of clarity amidst the heavy projectile rain and different superpowers going around -  Thanos and seeing the familiar shine of six different gems on his hand-

 “I am  **inevitable** !” He roared triumphantly

 She caught the shared look between Mr. Stark and Doctor Strange and the single finger the sorcerer held up, conveying a message meant only for Tony, without a second thought, she reacted on it.

 Her dear uncle Ben’s words spurred her into action.

 ‘ _ The world needs Iron Man more than it does a friendly neighborhood Spider-girl _ ,’ She reasoned, hoping with all her heart Aunt May would somehow forgive her.

 “No! No!  **NO!!!** Penny, what are you doing!?” Tony Stark’s horrified voice ripped through the air, alerting several nearby heroes to the tragedy that was unfolding. He struggled, his armor uncooperative, to where she was now grappling with Thanos for the gauntlet just like she had back on Titan. “Stop! Penny! Please, no!!” Tony begged, desperation lacing every word.

Bittersweet tears filled Penelope Parker’s eyes as she thought back to a time when she would have given anything to have the one and only Tony Stark call out to her – her personal hero was concerned for her well-being! But now she had to ignore it. Ignore him.

 ‘ _ Please _ !’ She begged internally, fear and despair colliding in her chest as she clawed frantically at the gauntlet, going for the brightly colored stones. ‘ _ I don’t want anyone else to die _ !  _ Kill me if that’s what it takes _ !  _ Mr. Stark, Happy, the avengers – I don’t want to see them go _ .  _ I just want to protect everyone _ !’

 She felt a heavy pulse ring through the air and time slow to a crawl around her. A voice she didn’t recognize whispered directly into her mind.

 “ **You would so readily throw your own life away for others you barely even know** ?   **Some of whom, if given the chance, would not return such generosity** ?”

 Penny blinked back tears of grief. She didn’t want to leave her Aunt May, or Ned, or even MJ. She was scared of dying, of what might await her afterward and all the things she’d be missing out on.

 ‘ _ I believe there’s a hero in all of us. One who keeps us honest, noble and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes...we have to be steady and give the thing we want the most. Even our dreams _ .’ 

Penny smiled remembering, Aunt May’s words of comfort and said, “Yes.” her voice firm and resolute in her decision.

 “  **You are a rare one, Penelope Parker** .”

 Time resumed its natural flow and Penny was hit with Thanos’ fist causing her to lose her grip and skid back along the dirt floor.

 “PENNY!!!” Tony screamed from somewhere behind her.

 Thanos sneered, raising his hand just as he had before, and grinned as he snapped.

The cold, metallic clanking of fingers rang out over the battlefield bringing the smaller skirmishes to a halt when nothing happened.

 “ **You have earned our favor, Penelope Parker** .” The words echoed in her head, spurring her to look up and see Thanos looking at the metal glove with infuriated confusion only to notice six empty sockets. Then she felt a powerful pulsing pain emanating from her own hand –

“ _ Gah _ !  _ Aaaahhh _ !!!” Her mind lit up with pain

She slammed her hand down into the dirt while gritting her teeth and withholding the urge to scream out in utter agony drawing looks of astonishment from all around. With shaking legs she stood, a mere child caught up in a grown-up war as some would say. Crippling pain radiated from the six glowing spots in her hand –

“The  Stones.” Thanos and Tony breathed simultaneously.

 “No… t-that’s not possible! You are only human!!!” Thanos roared, outraged at the turn of events. Right when victory was within his grasp.

 Penny smiled a weak, tired smile lifting her hand with the six glowing gems just as Thanos had, blood smearing her face.

 “Eh...” She rasped tiredly. “I’m just...your...f-friendly neighborhood ...S-spider-girl!”

 Her snap cut off Thanos’ roar of denial.

~x~

“Penny! Penny, hey! Hey kid, you listening to me!?” 

It had not taken long for Mr. Stark to grab her by the shoulders, tears shining in those familiar brown eyes. His voice sounded more panicked than she’d ever heard, and it surprised her honestly.

 Opening tired, disoriented doe-brown eyes allowed her to look at him; she managed a weak, watery smile. Tony swallowed, at a loss for words suddenly before pouring whatever strength he could into a weak smile of his own. It was all he could manage, seeing as half the kid’s body was a charred mess.

 “Hey... hey kid, you did it!” He hurried to say, as though that would somehow prevent the inevitable. “We won kid, we won. And it was all thanks to you!” The others were closing in on them now, and all the Sorcerer Supreme could do was stare whispering four broken little words Penny herself couldn’t pick up on.

 “I didn’t see this ...” Stephen rasped, looking back towards Wong who looked just as devastated.

 “You did it kid. You did it.” Tony continued to say, trying to garner some kind reaction from the child and refusing to acknowledge the way her eyes were quickly dimming or how her breaths were coming out slower now. “Hey kid, come on... say something!” He forced a laugh.

 Silence blanketed the area around them as all the assembled heroes could only stare at the charred remnants of the teen who had given her life for them all. Tony choked down a sob, the tears finally spilling over as he brought the half-burned body in for one last hug, shaking his head. “No... no, please! It should’ve been me. Please, no... you can’t take her twice!” His anguished cries echoing out over the battlefield.

Right up until Pepper came up alongside him, carefully pulling him off the teenage girl’s body, sparing a silently grateful glance towards the girl who ensured her daughter wouldn’t grow up with just one parent like she’d been dreading.

 Penelope died doing what she always wanted, protecting the people who were precious to her. And because of her selflessness she earned a second chance from the universe itself.

 No one noticed the infinity stones disappearing, moving to an unknown point in space and taking the young girl’s soul along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely certain on who I would want to pair Penny up with romance-wise, you guys can let me know your thoughts on that.


End file.
